


A Mother's Love

by theadventurouswriter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Ben Solo is a Daddy, F/M, Family Fluff, Kidnapping, One Shot, Parenthood, Protective Ben Solo, Rey Needs Her Baby, Reylo Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadventurouswriter/pseuds/theadventurouswriter
Summary: Kal Solo was the apple of his parents' eyes and his parents loved him very much until Rey and Ben Solo's worst nightmare happened.





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading fanfics where Ben and Rey were parents and I love children like I want to have children one day. So I wrote this pretty randomly so enjoy!

Rey had finally put her three-week-old son Kal down after he had been fighting sleep for the past several hours. The new mother placed her baby in a crib next to her and Ben's bed in their hut, she put a light blanket on her sleeping newborn while making sure that he stayed asleep. Rey quietly stepped out of the room into the kitchen where Ben was fixing the sink after it had clogged up for the fifth time in a week. 

"Ben, are you sure that you won't contact Finn to do the sink? It clogged up for the fifth time this week." Rey grumbled through her tiredness after she spent half the night feeding her baby and getting him back to sleep while Ben slept. Rey planned to breastfeed Kal before she gave birth to the baby boy and she was successful at getting her new baby to latch, her and Kal began to bond afterwards. 

"Love, I can do this. Go have a nap on the settee, I'll keep an eye on Kal." Ben insisted as he worked on the sink. He knew his wife was right, the sink needed to be fixed by a professional plumber and Finn was the man to do it. However, Ben wanted to prove to his wife that he can do things with his large hands but he knew that DIY wasn't his thing when he attempted to fix the sink. 

"Alright, Ben." Rey yawned as she walked over to the settee where she draped a blanket over herself and closed her eyes. Ben watched his wife have her nap for later on in the day with Kal. After finishing up fixing the sink, Ben went into the bedroom to check on his son and Kal was still asleep in his crib, he decided to go for a nap like his wife and son. The tall new father laid down on his bed next to his baby and closed his eyes, sleep washed over him immediately. 

Ben was having the best nap of his life until it got cut short when Rey called out from the living room. The new mother had woken up from her much-needed nap when she called out for her husband to ask about Kal. 

"Ben?"

"Yes, love?" Ben grumbled half-asleep as he responded to his wife from their bedroom while he was lying on the bed.

"Where's the baby?" Rey called out again in a concerned tone that was laced in her petite voice. Since becoming a mother for the first time, Rey became a fully blossomed woman whose baby and husband was very important to her. 

"Rey, he's asleep in his crib. Go back to sleep." Ben called out again, annoyed that his wife was being cautious when there was no need to. 

"Are you sure? Things are sounding quiet." Rey was again worried by the tone of her voice, her maternal instincts were kicking in full-force. Rey just had to know that her baby was still sleeping and breathing since she discovered that newborn babies had the risk of dying in their sleep. Ben trudged himself from the bed and checked on Kal, he was still napping and sometimes sucking an imaginary dummy in his mouth which made Ben chuckle softly before he laid down again. 

"Rey, Kal's sleeping and I checked on him, he's fine." Ben assured her through the Force which he received sceptism from his wife. He couldn't blame her being this concerned about her baby, it was one of many things that Ben loved about Rey. 

"Maybe I should check on him just in case." Rey mumbled which Ben partly ignored due to the fact that he was getting tired and he wanted to go back to sleep. 

"Alright, suit yourself then." Ben responded and Ren nodded before she went back to the living room to lie down and hopefully resume her nap so she could have energy when Kal would keep her up half of the night. 

Ten minutes later, Ben was jolted awake when he heard a blood-curdling scream from Rey as she leaned over Kal's crib with tears streaming down her face. He shot up from the bed to see what's wrong in Kal's crib and he was confused at where Kal had gone.

"FUCK!" Ben shouted as it dawned on him that Kal was taken from his crib as Rey and himself were taking a much-needed nap. He immediately went to consoling his wife with his long arms draped around her as she tried to fight him off but she calmed down and just cried into him. 

"THE BABY'S GONE!" Rey screamed again into Ben's arms as she cried out for her baby. Kal was gone and she knew that he needed his mother to feed and comfort him. Many worst case scenarios were going through the new mother's head as she cried heavily. 

"Sssh Rey, we'll find him to get him back to us." Ben whispered into his wife's head while he comforted her but he had an inkling on who took his baby away from him and Rey. 

"My baby needs me, Ben. Who's going to feed him and make sure he's warm?" Rey cried softly as she continued to cry out for her baby. Kal was her baby and she was so happy to be a mother until he was taken. Rey was getting herself worked up over the fact that Kal hadn't been fed by her or even was being kept warm. 

"We'll find him, we'll find him Rey. We will." Ben assured Rey and he wasn't about to leave her alone. Being the good husband and father he was, he went nowhere but stayed with his wife and the mother of his baby. Poor Rey needed her baby with her now. 

After what seemed forever, Ben managed to make Rey to go to sleep so she could have some energy back when Kal would be back with her and him. He promised his wife that he would not use the Force for spying purposes, Ben used the Force to see where his son was. To his shock, Ben saw his former collegue Morena Phasma holding his son in her arms in a rocking chair in Morena's home on nearby planet Endor. He let out a sigh as he pulled himself out of the Force before he looked at his sleeping wife. Ben Solo knew that he was going to have to get Kal back to his wife in the most quiet way so that Rey would not exact revenge on Morena. 

Morena Phasma held a sleeping Kal in her arms in her house. She smiled at him as he began to stir from his sleep. There was something about Kal Solo that spurred Phasma on to take him away from his parents who she knew loved him very much. However, to her, Kal was the baby that could heal her heartbroken and empty heart. 

The former head of Stormtrooper was a mother once to a beautiful baby girl. Her name was Ada and she was the spitting image of her mother Morena with her white blond hair and rosy cheeks. Morena loved her baby with all she had until one day, the new mother's heart was shattered forever when she found baby Ada lifeless and still in her crib. The baby girl was only three weeks old when she passed in her sleep. Morena was a mother without a child in her arms. 

Then, Kal started crying as he was hungry for his mother to feed him. His little arms started flailing about as he cried out for Rey to feed him but it broke Morena's heart to know that Kal wasn't her baby and that she couldn't feed her like Rey could with Kal. 

After a short trip to Endor in the middle of the night, Ben made it to the lush green planet with his heart beating 100 beats per minute and adrenaline was rushing through his veins as he walked towards Morena's cottage between several green trees. He was on Endor to get his baby back to his wife who was already doubting her abilities as a mother. 

Ben quietly opened the front door and found Morena comforting Kal in her arms. Then, Morena saw him and she gave him a crestfallen look on her face that threatened tears. The grieving mother thought Ben and Rey were going to press charges for taking their son but there was a look on Ben's face that told her that he was going to get Kal back quietly and without alerting the Resistance. 

"Morena.." Ben said softly, he wasn't angry at Morena for taking his soon as he understood her loss that compelled her to take his baby. Fatherhood changed Ben for the good, he found himself not to be angry at anyone who got in his way or had taken away his possessions. Right now, he was just simply not angry at his former colleague for taking Kal away from Rey. He saw Morena began to sob as she held Kal in her arms.

"I'm so sorry I took your baby, Ben. I just needed to hold a baby." Morena sobbed which Ben came over to comfort her while she held the baby. Ben rubbed her back to comfort her which Morena calmed down afterwards. Ben stood behind Morena while Kal was content in her arms.

"No, it's alright. You should have come over to hold Kal, myself and Rey wouldn't mind it. I'll let you keep holding Kal for a few more minutes before I have to bring him back to Rey who's already doubting her abilities as a Mum." Ben said softly behind Morena while he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as he watched Kal in her arms.

Morena decided that Kal needed to be back with his parents so she gently placed a kiss on the baby's head before she placed him back in Ben's arms. The new father gave Morena a comforting hug while he held Kal in his arms before he told her, "Good luck and I believe things will get better. Just stay positive." Morena smiled with a tear that rolled down her cheek as she nodded at Ben's remark. 

With Kal back safely with him, Ben made the quick trip back to Tatooine to Rey. He was unsure of what Rey would react when he gave her baby back to him but he realised if he wasn't going to tell Rey who took the baby, it would leave things at that. 

"Rey, wake up." Ben whispered as he gently shook his wife awake for her baby. Then, Rey opened her eyes to find her baby in her husband's arms and she began to quietly sob before she reached out for her baby boy. 

"Oh god, you found him." Rey sobbed as she held Kal close to her chest. Ben smiled at the sight of a mother reunited with her baby and he was proud to have a wonderful mother as his wife in front of him. 

 


End file.
